Sakura's Moémon Adventure
by TomatoGod
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction so...go easy on me when criticizing. Also, this will possibly a huge series if it gets enough support and I have enough ideas. w This will be a Moémon (Yes, you heard me, Moémon. Look it up.) Series with the main character named Sakura Ukabaki
1. Chapter 1

Moémon Chapter 1:

PLEASE READ THE INTRO!

This is my first fan-fiction so...go easy on me when criticizing. Also, this will possibly a huge series if it gets enough support and I have enough ideas. =w=

This will be a Moémon (Yes, you heard me, Moémon. Look it up.) Series with the main character named Sakura Ukabaki. He lives in Aquacorde Town with his mother. He recently turned 14, about 5 feet tall, and weighs 90 pounds. He's kind of a shut in, and he doesn't like talking to people he doesn't know. He shuts himself in his room, only reading and drawing manga. He's also not of huge fan of Moémon. He thinks owning them makes him look like a pervert, so he tries to avoid them in any way possible. This fan-fiction will take place a year after Calem/Serena started their adventure in Pokémon X/Y.

And one more thing:

This is non-profit, fan-based, fan-fiction. Neither Pokémon nor Moémon belong to me. Please support the official release.

Now with all of that out of the way, let's begin!

The sun is shimmering through Sakura's bedroom window. He can hear Flechlings tweeting and celebrating another beautiful morning. He's enjoying his soft bed until he hears the soft voice of his mother.

"Sakura..."

"Ugh..."

"Sakura, get up sweetie..."

"Ugh, what?"

This soft voice soon turned into a nagging shriek. "Sakura! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!"

Sakura woke with a start. "Wha-what!? Crap! I gotta go now!" He got up, got dressed, and got out the door, all in a rush.

He got to school on time, but he interrupted a lesson about Moémon evolution chains. "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Sena. I overslept and-" He was interrupted by the giggling and snickering of his classmates. He was confused at first, but then he looked down at his outfit. His eyes widened as he saw he only changed his shirt, and he still had his pajama pants with assorted Pokéballs on them. He looked back up at his class who was in full laughter at the sight of his terrible getup. Even the teacher was giggling at this point. Sakura's face grew red with embarrassment and tears welled up in his eyes. He fled the school, sprinting home without stopping, and without looking back.

He was in his bed for the rest of the day, silently crying and thinking about his stupid actions. The kids will probably tease him until he graduates. They will most likely call him "PJ" when he returns. He doesn't want to go back. He just can't. He suddenly hears the door open. It was probably his mom returning from work.

"Wait a second, my mom is off work today." He reluctantly slips out of bed and reaches for the door. Hundreds of thoughts are running through his head at once. "What if it's a burglar? What if it's a wild Pyroar? Who could it be? Is his mom ok?" He was starting to sweat from worry. He was just about to open the door but then it swings open, surprising him so much, he falls on his backside, almost screaming from shock. It turns out it was only his mother. Sakura lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that, mom! You almost have me a heart attack!"

"Whoops! Sorry, sweetie! ~" She says in a sing-song voice. You'll never believe where I went today!"

"Huh? Where'd you go?"

"I went to Professor Sycamore's lab!"

Sakura's eyes widened at her statement. "You got to see The Professor himself?!"

Sakura's mom started to show off. "Yup, he was amazing! He used all these big words that I didn't understand. So I just kept nodding my head and saying "Wow, that's interesting, Professor!"

Sakura face-palmed. "She's more of a kid than I am." He thought. He muttered, "Where are we going with this, mom?"

Her face turned a little more sympathetic. "I got a call from the school about what happened today."

Sakura's face glowed red with embarrassment. "Wh-what does that have to do with anything?"

"I knew you would be pretty bummed out about it, so I brought you a gift from Professor Sycamore." She turned to the hallway and said, "You can come out now, Fennekin! ~"

Sakura saw a girl in a little, light yellow dress step out in front of him. She had tail, hair, and a pair of ears matching her dress. Her ears had red fur in them. She gave him a smile. Sakura was amazed at how cute she was. After he returned to his senses. Sakura stuttered, "Y-you got me a M-moémon?!"

I think this a good place to stop for now. Tell me what you think, readers! There will be more Moémon in the next chapter if this chapter gets enough support. (But I'll probably keep posting anyway.) Also make sure to comment some suggestions for later chapters if you have any. I really appreciate it! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Moémon Chapter 2:**

**Ok, I'm back everybody! With more Moémon fan-fiction chapters to go around. Sometimes the intros will be short because I usually have nothing to announce, Lol. So I'm just gonna continue the story right away.**

**"You got me a Moémon?!" Sakura asked his mother with disbelief. **

**"Well, yeah. I knew you wouldn't want to go back to school after...the incident, and you're old enough to go on your own..." She struck a dramatic pose. "ADVENTURE!"**

**Sakura face-palmed again. "Why should I have to go on an adventure? This isn't a real solution to my problem."**

**"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! You'll get to meet so many new people and Moémon!"**

**That's the exact opposite of what Sakura would call fun. He really didn't want to go to school though. He sighed and replied to his whining mother, "Fine mom, I'll go on an "adventure" if it makes you happy."**

**Her face lit up and she hugged him. "Aww thanks, sweetie! I know you'll have a lot of fun! I just know it! Let's get you packed up for your trip. She started grabbing clothes and other supplies and stuffing them in a backpack.**

**Sakura, ignoring her sloppiness, asked her with astonishment, "I-I'm leaving tonight?!" **

**His mom turned back to him and smiled. "Well, duh! Nothing more adventurous than leaving late at night!" **

**Sakura face-palmed a third time, and then heard a cute giggle from behind him. Sakura swirled around, seeing his Moémon laughing at his mother hastiness and Sakura's disbelief. Sakura has never blushed like this before. It was too adorable for him to process. He could feel the heat emanating from his own face.**

**His mom's packing only took about ten minutes because she was so excited for Sakura's journey. He was surprised how quick a farewell could be. He almost felt hurt inside. He didn't want to leave his mother, but he didn't want her to be upset because he's not going. "No," he thought, "I have to keep my promise." **

**After their sweet farewells with each other, Sakura set off on his journey with his Moémon, Fennekin. It was getting dark, so it was hard to see the map. But the path to the nearest Pokémon Center seemed pretty strait forward, so he didn't worry that much about it. **

**"Ahem." He heard his Moémon clear he throat, it was probably fake too. She was trying to strike up a conversation, but he couldn't blame her. They had been walking on the same path for thirty minutes in an awkward silence. He was really shy though. How was he supposed to talk to her?**

**"Uhh, hi." Sakura nearly punched himself. That was a terrible way to start a conversation!**

**She giggled and replied, "Hi." He had never heard her voice until now. It sounded so innocent, so cute. He was so flustered, she could see it without looking at his face. She giggled again and said, "I don't believe we've had a proper introduction for each other." **

**"Wow," he thought. "She actually sounds pretty smart."**

**"My name is Fennekin. It's a true pleasure to meet you." **

**"My name is Sakura." he said in a proud voice. "Sakura Ukabaki."**

**She snickered and said, "Ukabaki?" **

**"Yeah..." he replied with a worried tone. "Is something wrong with my name?"**

**Fennekin now had a scary voice. "Ukabaki...baki..."**

**That voice sent chills up his spine. How could her cute voice turn into something so evil?**

**"BAKA! Heehee! That's your new nickname! Heehee!"**

**He paused for a moment, and then said, "This Moémon is just like mom." He sighed. "This adventure doesn't seem that fun so far."**

**I think that's good enough to end this chapter. Leave suggestions in the comments of what you like about the series so far, and what you don't like and want me to change or correct. It really helps! See you next chapter! ~**


End file.
